Kiss the chef
by Olego
Summary: Scotty cooks, Kevin teases. Nothing new, ey?


Scotty stares at the mushroom, frying in the pan. His mind wandered away from the cooking a while ago, and now his ability is limited to thoughtlessly poking the small pieces with the large plastic spoon he has in his hand.

He feels those arms around his waist, and Kevin's chin on his shoulder, peeking at the dinner. Kevin fits perfectly behind him, like their bodies were meant to be a puzzle.

"What are we eating?" Kevin asks, touching Scotty's ear with his nose. The touch tickles Scotty, causing him to jerk for a bit. The motion makes him wake up from his semi-deep thoughts.

"This." He says, nodding at the sliced mushroom, getting just the right color.

"Aaaand…?" Kevin says, discreetly pushing himself against Scotty.

"This will miraculously turn into sauce with tomato, cream and herbs, and that pasta over there," he gestures at a pack on the bench by the stove. "will be soft and nice in no time."

"Really?" Kevin's tone suggests he's not expecting an answer. His moving against Scotty suggests something totally different, actually.

"Sweetie, I have to fix this. Besides, you said you were hungry."

"Well, now I'm hungry for you." Kevin nibbles on Scotty's earlobe, knowing that usually does the trick.

Scotty easily turns in Kevin's grip so that they are face to face. Their eyes meet for a second before their lips, and then there is no stopping them. Scotty pushes Kevin backwards until they reach the bench behind them. Scotty's hands are under Kevin's shirt slowly stroking Kevin's chest, turning him on bit by bit.

"You're food." Kevin whispers between kisses.

"Turned it off." Scotty replies, before unbuckling Kevin's pants and ending up on his knees.

Kevin is equally surprised by Scotty's turn-around as he is aroused, and getting a blow-job pressed up against a kitchen bench while the mushroom on the stove are still making that frying sound, well, Kevin just realizes that it's better than he thought.

His hand on the back of Scotty's head encourage the treatment, and Scotty's hands on his hips show appreciation in their own way. Eventually Scotty comes back up, wiping his mouth. He walks over to the sink to get himself a glass of water, turning the stove back on when passing it.

Kevin is still leaning towards the bench, his climax slowly fading. He pulls up his pants and shakes his head, as if to return back into the kitchen where one cooks, and nothing else.

When he's finally ready to walk and talk again, he moves over to Scotty's side of the kitchen, where pasta is put in a saucepan with water and some salt. Some fresh herb is neatly chopped in no time, and with some tomato sauce thrown in the pan with the golden mushroom.

The silence between them is not anger or boredom, just knowing the drill when it comes to eating. Kevin sets the table, today adding a candle. He carefully chooses an album with Norah Jones, and then dims the light.

Scotty emerges from the kitchen, carrying their plates. He stops in his tracks when seeing the room. It's usually a fork, a knife and a glass of whine when Kevin prepares their eating. This gesture is so romantic, and Kevin standing in the middle of the room with a goofy smile is the perfect last touch.

"You're so sweet." He kisses Kevin on the cheek before the two of them sits down. Kevin blushes a bit from the compliment, and looks down hoping that Scotty won't notice.

Scotty of course does, and raises his glass of wine with that knowing smile. Kevin does the same. They know so well that they both want to say something like "to us", but avoids it since the corniness will totally kill all kind of romance and potential sex tonight.

"Cheers, then." Scotty finally says, allowing them to take a drink. Kevin picks up his fork and sticks a mushroom on it. He holds it up in front of it, inspecting it.

"You've seen things that you are too young to understand." He says to it.

"Yeah, I won't be able to look my food in the eyes." Scotty chews while he says.

Kevin laughs and puts the mushroom in his mouth. He carefully chews it, taking in the taste. He notices Scotty watching him, awaiting the verdict. Kevin swallows and looks directly at Scotty.

"That was amazing."


End file.
